The objective of this research are to examine the genetic oontrol of spermatogenesis by studying the synthesis of sperm specific proteins, when possible, their messenger RNA's and by studying the effects of mutants on these processes. Studies on the time of synthesis of sperm specific proteins will involve purification of the proteins, preparation of specific antibodies to them, and radiopulse-immunoprecipitation techniques on staput-separated cells. Functional assay of mRNA synthesis will utilize the wheat germ in vitro translational system with RNA, both poly A and non-poly A containing, from the separated cells. If a particular sperm specific protein represents 5% or more of total protein synthesis in a particular cellular state, immunological approaches to purification of specific mRNA (for preparation of a cDNA probe will be used. The mutants used will include t-alleles as positive perturbations of sperm function (segregation distortion) and complemented sterile males of two types (Complemented for two lethal albino deletions or complemented for two-alleles, tx/ty) as negative perturbations of sperm function. The activity of X-linked enzymes will be studies in testes and spermatozoa of normal, multi-X, and X-autosome translocation males to characterize the degree and timing of X-inactivation during spermatogenesis.